quiddappfandomcom-20200213-history
Quidd dictionary
Introduction Not too sure about a term or an abbreviation? This page has got you covered! Dictionary A Accelerate - Sets that start with low print counts and will be re-editioned quickly with a much higher print count AD - Arrested Development AT - Adventure Time Award - An item that is only given out to users who meet a specific goal in place and are or have not been suspended B Big Trade(s) - A trade with another user with more than twenty items Blocked - If you are blocked by a user, you cannot message or trade with them. You can block users if you do not want to engage with them. There is also an option under Profile > Settings to turn off seeing comments from blocked users C Card Count - How many of an item were made available. This is the second set of numbers, eg 200/20,000 where the 200,000 is the card count and are how many are available in the game. However, this is only for that particular edition. For more information, please see 'Edition' cc - Abbreviation for card count Collector's Edition - A set that will never be re-editioned. These items will retain their value as the app grows and demand for them increases, due to them never again being released D Dupes - An item a user has more than one of Dupes for needs - A commonly used phrase meaning, the user is willing to give up a specific item(s) they have multiple of for items they need in order to complete a set E EST - Eastern Standard Time F FG - Family Guy Flash Packs - These packs are only available for a limited time and are dropped randomly. Sets with flash packs are often difficult to complete due to this FT - For trade. G GoT- Game of Thrones H I ISO - In search of J K L LF - Looking for Locked - A particular item that the user will refuse to trade Lows - This term is contentious in the Quidd community. Quidd appears to use an algorithm where the lowest 10% of a set will flash up when you pull an item, eg under 100 in a 1,000 item set or under 1,000 in a 10,000 item set. However, many users would not consider anything under 50 to be a low, or under 10 for a true low. This is something that varies from user to user and also from channel to channel M MJ - Michael Jackson N NFT - Not for trade O Overpaying - Trading over the odds for an item, or making a trade to give items that are worth more/more valuable than what is being looked for P Paying Well - The user is willing to give a lot, lows or rare items for a particular item Q R Rares - Items that were hard to obtain due to a limited amount of prints, low odds or limited packs/flash packs. Rebound - These are sets that will 'rebound', i.e. release again in a second/third edition if the first edition sells out within a set amount of time, e.g. 3 hours Re-edition/Re-editioned - Sets that are released again after the first edition has sold out. This may be a second ediiton, third edition etc. S Scam - When a user attempts to obtain items in a deceitful manner. This can be either promising something after the trade is complete and not following through on it, or trying to add items in a trade without the other person noticing. Scammer - A user who scams other users Set needs - Items needed within that set Spam - Repeated or pointless messages ST - Star Trek SU - Steven Universe T TMNT - Teenage mutant ninja turtles U V W X Y Z Quidd Emojis {| style="width: 350px;" class="article-table" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" |Ad Icons |�� �� �� |- |Adventure Time |�� |- |Archer |���� |- |Arrested Development |��‍��‍��‍�� |- |Bhad Bhabie |�� |- |Billy and Mandy |�� |- |Bob's Burgers |�� |- |Bravest Warriors |���� |- |Breaking Bad |⚗ |- |Buffy |���� |- |Care Bears |���� |- |Clarence |☀️ |- |Collabs |�� |- |Courage |�� |- |Cow and Chicken |���� |- |Cryptkins |�� |- |Dawson's Creek |⛵️ |- |DC | |- |Dexter's Laboratory |�� |- |Dishonored 2 |�� |- |Dr. Seuss |�� |- |Ed, Edd n' Eddy |�� |- |Elvis |�� |- |Empire |�� |- |ESO |�� |- |Fallout 4 |☢️ |- |Family Guy |�� |- |Firefly |�� |- |Five Nights at Freddy's |�� |- |Fraggle Rock |⛰�� |- |Funko |�� |- |Game of Thrones |⚔ |- |Garfield |�� |- |Ghostbusters |�� |- |Golden Girls |���� |- |Gumball |�� |- |Hellboy |�� |- |Johnny Bravo |�� |- |Marvel |�� |- |Michael Jackson |�� |- |Morrowind |�� |- |Ni No Kuni | |- |Outlander |�� |- |Portfolio |�� |- |Power Rangers |�� |- |Powerpuff Girls |✨ |- |Quake |�� |- |Q.U.A.R.K. |⚙ |- |Quidd Labs |�� |- |Regular Show |���� |- |Rick and Morty |☄️ |- |Scream Queens |���� |- |Shane Dawson and Friends |�� �� |- |Skyrim |�� |- |Star Trek |�� |- |Steven Universe |�� |- |The X-Files |�� |- |TMNT |���� |- |Twin Peaks |⛰⛰ |- |Uncle Grandpa |�� |- |Valiant |�� Category:Helpful tools